


Okay.

by deannalauren95



Series: Smile Pretty: An Anthology of Spilled Ink [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Trigger warning: Eating disorder, mental health, spilled ink, trigger warning: self abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannalauren95/pseuds/deannalauren95
Summary: Am I okay? Do I look okay - never mind. I’m awesome, so good, really just so fine.





	Okay.

Am I okay? Do I look okay - never mind. I’m awesome, so good, really just so fine. It’s not like now I can miss the burn of alcohol and the blissful joy that comes from too much, I was oblivious before. And I of course don’t look at something sharp and wonder how it would feel breaking my skin. And it’s not like I’m so so glad I’ve never tried to smoke something or put a needle in my vein 'cause heaven knows I’ve learned I’d never of been able to stop, it hard enough to keep myself safe as it is. and I’m oh so thankful that my vice is starvation and not a drug. So I’m fine, fantastic, so very good. Don’t even worry.


End file.
